1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to steering control systems for boats including an electric steering drive system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric steering control system for an outboard motor is described in Japanese Patent Document JP-B-2959044. In the device, the rotation or pivoting of a steering wheel or handle is detected by a sensor. The sensor sends a signal to a controller. Using this signal, the controller drives an electric motor which in turn, changes the steering angle of the outboard motor to thereby steer the boat in accordance with the movement of the steering wheel or handle. The controller is configured to change the steering angle of the outboard motor by a predetermined amount based on the detection of predetermined amounts of rotation or pivoting of the steering wheel or handle.
These types of electric steering systems have become more popular recently. One reason is that these types of systems do not have a direct mechanical connection between the steering wheel or handle and the steering member. Thus, the movement or feeling of the steering wheel or handle is light, regardless of the speed of the watercraft. As such, it is easy for an operator to turn the steering wheel or handle at any operating speed.